Jessie and Danny - Forget Me Not
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Best friends since childhood, what happens when fame calls Danny off to London and he leaves behind best friend Jessie in their hometown of Essex? Contains flashbacks throughout their friendship, written in italics. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note – "Last Chance To Make A Move" is postponed for now as I won't have the time to post/write chapters for 4 different Jessie/Danny stories, but I think you're all going to like the newest one I've got on the go. Here goes, and let me know your thoughts…**

22-year-old Jessica Cornish sat in the bedroom of the home she shared with her parents in Essex, watching as The Script performed at Radio 1's Big Weekend. The frontman, Danny O'Donoghue was her best friend, or used to be. They'd not had contact in almost two-and-a-half years. When Danny had moved to London to find fame, music being his one and only passion. He'd moved there when they'd been 18 years old, and the first two years there'd been daily contact, Danny giving Jessie updates of how amazing London was, and Jessie keeping him up-to-date on the gossip from their hometown of Essex, Jessie had even gone to London for the weekend, the weekend making it into one of her top five, but as The Script found fame and were signed, the contact started to die, until it came to as it was now, them not having spoken in two-and-a-half-years…

_I remember the day I met Danny. He was a cheeky chap, even at 13 years old. It was our first day of secondary school and we'd been sat next to each other in our form class, and an instant connection forming between us. I'd been thankful that most of our classes were together too. I didn't have any siblings, and as time went on Danny had become like an older brother to me, protecting me from my bullies who picked on me for being different, for my weight and for my height. Every day he'd walk me to and from school, making sure I got in my front door and into school safely…_

_I remember one of our particular conversations at 15-years-old. We were sat under one of the big apple trees away from the crowds of the rest of the pupils at our school and we saw a couple hand-in-hand, walking, talking and kissing…_

"_Have you ever been kissed, Jess?" he asked me, breaking the silence between us_

_I shook my head, turning towards him, signalling no… "Have you?"_

"_No" he informed me_

_Going back to looking around the field, I felt Danny shift himself closer to me. I smiled like an idiot as he entwined his hand with mine, running his thumb along my knuckles before two fingers from his free hand dipped under my chin and titled my head to face him again. I watched him as intently as he watched me, and my body froze as he placed a soft kiss on my unsuspecting lips…_

"_Was that okay?" he questioned as he pulled away_

_I nodded, not being able to form words. Easing himself closer to me again, his lips pressed softly onto mine again. Allowing myself to mould into the kiss, I brought my free hand up, running it through the back of his hair, sighing as he pulled away a couple of minutes later…_

**So, what do you think? Let me know honestly please…**

**Next chapter: **

"**He did what?" Danny asked, demanding I answered him**

"**He tried to get me to sleep with him" I whispered, not being able to look him in the eye**

"**I'm gonna kill him" he proclaimed, marching from the corridor we'd been stood in, going off in search of Aiden, the guy I'd had a date with the night before**

"**Danny, no" I begged, my voice cracking as I allowed the tears that had been filling my eyes to spill freely. Upon hearing a sob escape my lips he froze and turned to me, engulfing me in his arms…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the rating of this story is T, but this chapter is M-rated, just so you know…**

Yet another day of rain was what I had to face. Thankfully I wasn't at work and I could spend the day inside, watching as it hit my bedroom window, just like Danny and I had done plenty of times before. Looking around my room, I hadn't changed things much since my teenage years, and that's when I spotted it, in the corner of my room, my memory box. Climbing off my bed, I moved over and picked it up, moving back to my bed, opening the box, my heart skipping a beat as I saw the first photo sat inside, a picture of Danny and I at prom…

"_Jessica Cornish, I have a very important question to ask you" Danny informed me_

"_If it's will I marry you, the answer's no" I chuckled_

"_No, but it's important all the same. Jessica, will you do me the honour of accompanying me to the prom?" he questioned_

_I felt the tears sting my eyes. Not being able to speak, I nodded my head furiously, signalling yes, wrapping my arms around his neck, embracing him tightly…_

That was the night we'd slept together. We'd made a pact after one of my many ill-fated dates that we'd be each other's firsts, and even though Danny didn't know what he was doing, he still made it magical for us…

_Prom was over, and the school was only a short walk from our houses. As we left and made our way out into the cool evening air, Danny shrugged off his suit jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders, me holding onto his hand as I took my shoes off and carried them in my hand as Danny held his arm out to me, both of us beginning our short walk home…_

"_Are you nervous?" he asked as we arrived back at his house_

"_No" I replied. I really wasn't. I knew I was in safe hands_

_Smiling, he leant down and kissed me softly before unlocking the door, letting me step inside the house first. Setting my shoes down on the floor, I removed his jacket and placed it on the banister as Danny locked and bolted the front door behind him…_

_We had the place to ourselves, both Danny's parents working the night shift. Holding out his hand to me, I took it, and we descended the stairs. Now the butterflies were starting to flutter in my stomach. I swallowed as Danny opened his bedroom door to reveal what he had planned. For the first time ever in our friendship, he'd made his bed, and there were lights draped on the head and the end, illuminating the darkness. Smiling at him, we stepped into the room and he shut the door behind us, both of us making our way into the middle of the room…_

_I made the first move, bringing my hands between us to untie his tie. He watched me intently as I worked, then removing his dress shirt, running my hands down his chest, a smile forming on my lips as I did so, stopping as I reached his trousers. Glancing up at him, he nodded, a quiet moan escaping my lips as I could feel him hardening as I brushed the material of his boxers as I pushed the material of his trousers down his legs…_

_Moving back up so we were face-to-face again, it was Danny's turn to undress me. Turning me around so my back was facing him, he moved my hair to the side of my neck, and I tipped my head back so it rested on his shoulder as he pressed soft kisses up and down the sensitive skin. My skin was cold as my dress dropped to the floor but heated at the same time as Danny held me close to his body, our underwear being the only barrier between us both now. Turning me around to face him, he placed his lips on mine, his tongue sweeping into my mouth, a soft moan escaping my lips. I hadn't even been able to comprehend that he'd removed my bra, and I moaned even louder as his hands made contact with my breasts, his lips sucking at the sweet spot on my neck yet again…_

_Guiding us to the bed, I laid myself down against the bedsheets, Danny hovering above me, holding his weight up on his forearms. Kissing my lips, he then began to work my way down his body, a gasp escaping my lips as he took a breast into his mouth, swirling his tongue around…_

"_You okay?" he breathed against my chest_

_I nodded, signalling yes, moving my hand to entwine in his hair, not wanting the pleasure to stop. Changing to it's partner, I could feel the dampness between my legs. Deciding something needed to be done, I locked my legs around his waist and dug my heels into his lower back, pushing him towards me, smirking as he groaned at our crotches making contact…_

_Protection sorted, Danny hovered above me yet again, his gaze intense as he looked down at me…_

"_You're beautiful" he whispered into the silent room, moving a stray piece of hair from my face_

_I smiled at his words, leaning myself up on my elbows to kiss him softly. Keeping our lips locked together, he pushed himself into me, my virginity gone. The pain was unbearable, but as Danny stroked his hand from my cheek and down my side, grazing the swell of my breast, I forgot all about it. Pulling away and looking at me for reassurance it was okay to move, I nodded, my fingernails scratching at his shoulder blades as he moved in and out of me at a slow pace…_

Tears dropped onto the picture of us, and angrily I tore it up, knowing I'd regret it later. So many things were running through my mind. All I wanted was answers, but I knew I'd never get them…

After calming myself down, I continued to look to through the box, smiling as I saw a picture of me and him, remembering the day it had been taken…

"_He did what?" Danny asked, demanding I answered him_

"_He tried to get me to sleep with him" I whispered, not being able to look him in the eye_

"_I'm gonna kill him" he proclaimed, marching from the corridor we'd been stood in, going off in search of Aiden, the guy I'd had a date with the night before_

"_Danny, no" I begged, my voice cracking as I allowed the tears that had been filling my eyes to spill freely. Upon hearing a sob escape my lips he froze and turned to me, engulfing me in his arms…_

**Poor Jessie, eh? She really misses Danny, bless her, and we'll see Danny next chapter, and we'll see how life has changed for him since his move to London…**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's now time to meet Danny. Shall we?**

"She's pretty, who is she?" one of the make-up girls asked as me and the boys get ready for a TV appearance

"Who's who?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I looked at her through the mirror

"The girl in the picture in your wallet" she inquired

"She's" I hesitated, struggling to form words "she's a special someone"

She smiled at me and I opened my wallet again, pursing my lips together as I looked at the picture of Jessie and me. I missed her every single day, I really did…

"_Danny, where are we going?" Jessie asked as she giggled nervously_

"_You're not finding out until we get there" I informed her "keep your eyes shut"_

_Doing as she was told, she kept her eyes shut as I kept my hand locked with hers, leading her down the path to the fairground, stopping just outside the entrance…_

"_You can open" I whispered into her ear_

"_The fairground? You remembered?" she asked, turning to face me_

"_Of course I did" I informed her, smiling widely as she threw her arms around my neck_

Making our way back into the dressing room after our TV appearance, we'd just sat down when our manager walked in…

"Boys, I think we need to have a chat, don't we?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

Our manager had given us 3 weeks off, and during that time I was going home to Essex…

JESSIE'S POV:

"Hi, love, how was work?" Mum asked as I walked in the front door

"Good, is there anything I can do to help? How's Dad?" I questioned

"He's in bed, darling. His treatment took it out of him" she admitted "do you wanna take this up to him?"

I nodded and swallowed. Seeing him in so much pain every day broke my heart. I had to be strong for both of them though. Taking the tray from her, I made my way out of the kitchen and up the stairs, opening the door to their bedroom…

"Hi, princess" he greeted me as I shut the door to behind me

"Hi, Daddy" I mirrored, making my way over to the bed "are you okay?"

"I've been better, sweetie. How's Danny? I haven't seen him in a while" he questioned

I swallowed and pursed my lips together, one of the side effects being memory loss…

"He's okay. He says hi" I replied, smiling "do you feel as though you could eat something?"

He nodded and I helped him up, setting the tray on the side as I did so, moving the tray to his lap I sat on the edge of the bed, watching as he ate…

"I always have loved your Mum's chicken soup" he sighed contentedly

It wasn't chicken soup, it was stew. Sighing heavily, I forced a smile onto my face, happy that he managed to eat it all. Settling him back down again, it wasn't long before he was asleep and I made my way into my bedroom to shut my curtains as night came. Walking over to my windowsill, I picked up a picture of Danny and I, stroking my fingertip over his face…

"I need you, Danny, now more than ever" I whispered before placing it back down

Leaving my room, I made my way back downstairs and into the kitchen, washing up the bowl and cutlery he'd used before walking into the living room where Mum sat…

"How is he?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow as I sat down next to her

"Sleeping" I informed her "you should be too. You look shattered, Mum"

"Thanks, baby, but I'm fine" she assured me, squeezing my hand

"No you're not. Please, go to bed and get some rest" I begged "I couldn't handle you being ill too"

"Hey, come here" she sighed, pulling me into her as I began to cry "Mummy's always gonna be here, I promise"

"To make good on that promise, go to bed" I chuckled, pulling away from her and wiping my tears "I'll make sure everything's clean and locked up before I come up. Please go"

Nodding at me, she kissed my forehead… "Thank you for everything, Jessie"

I smiled and watched as she left the room, setting the TV remote on my lap before going…

DANNY'S POV:

"Hello, anyone home?" I called into the house as I walked in through the front door

"Oh Danny" Mum proclaimed "thank God you're home"

"Hi, Mum" I greeted her, hugging her as she hugged me tightly "what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad to see you, darling" she replied "how come you didn't tell us you were coming home?"

"I wanted to surprise you both" I admitted "so, how have things been?"

I saw my Mum and Dad glance at each other and they swallowed nervously…

"What's going on?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at them

"We need to tell you something" Dad informed me "it's about Jessie"

JESSIE'S POV:

Everything was silent apart from the TV in the corner. I wasn't really watching though, too busy in my own little world. Jumping noticeably as the doorbell rang, I placed my hand over my heart, being able to feel my chest beating rapidly. Sighing, I switched the TV off and walked to the door…

"Danny" I whispered, not being able to believe he was here…

**I'm so mean leaving it there, aren't I? What will Jessie do? **


	4. Chapter 4

**So, how is Jessie gonna react to opening her front door and finding Danny stood there?**

JESSIE'S POV:

We stayed silent; the only thing able to hear was the sound of my hand piercing the skin of his cheek as I slapped him…

"Yeah, I deserved that" he sighed, clutching the skin of his cheek

"You deserve a lot more too" I replied "what makes you think you can just show up here after God knows how long?"

"Mum and Dad told me about your Dad. I'm sorry, Jess" he informed me

"So what, you're here to support me now?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

He nodded, signalling yes…

"Too bad. Where have you been the last 18 months? I needed you then, Danny" I proclaimed

"There is such a thing as a phone. You could've picked it up and text me" he replied

"Don't you dare turn this around on me" I hissed "this is not my fault. If you'd have stayed in contact with me like you promised then you would've found out. You would've known and you could've been here. Not anymore"

"So what you're saying is that it's too late to save our friendship? After more than 10 years you're just gonna throw it away?" he asked

"I wasn't the one to throw it away. You were when you went off to London" I informed him

"Jess, I really am sorry about us losing contact but this is too big a thing for you to go through on your own. You need me, you need your best friend" he sighed

He was right, I did need my best friend… "He had his chance and he blew it"

Shutting and locking the door I hurried back into the living room, throwing myself down onto the sofa, beginning to sob…

DANNY'S POV:

Should I walk away like Jessie wanted me to or should I fight and get our friendship back? I was going to fight. Making my way from the driveway around to the back of the house, I stepped in through the back gate and into the back garden, thankful it wasn't locked. Making my way up to the house, I tried the back door that entered into the kitchen, that wasn't locked either. Stepping inside and shutting it behind me, I inhaled and exhaled before walking through to the living room, my heart breaking as I heard her sobs…

"Jess" I sighed, standing in the living room doorway

"I thought I told you to go?" she asked, her tear stained face meeting mine

"I'm not going anywhere. Not this time" I informed her "I'm staying right here until you let me in"

"You're gonna have a long wait" she sighed as I stepped further into the room "you broke my heart, Danny"

"And I don't know that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"No, I don't think you do. I don't think you realise how much it hurt to think you'd forgotten about me whilst you were off living your fancy lifestyle while I was suffering with Dad's illness. He barely remembers me Danny. How do you think that feels?" she proclaimed

"I can't imagine, Jess" I admitted, moving to the sofa to sit next to her, pulling her into me as her sobs began again, even louder this time "I'm so, so sorry"

I let her try and fight to get out of my embrace but I wasn't letting her go. Eventually her fists against my chest stopped and her hands came up and scrunched the material of my t-shirt between her fists…

JESSIE'S POV:

Being in Danny's comforting embrace was the best I'd felt in weeks, months even. I kept my eyes tightly closed, afraid that if I opened them again I'd start to sob. His hand soothingly ran through my hair as the one clasped around me ran gently up and down my back. Eventually, after quite possibly hours, we pulled away and he brought his hands to my face, wiping the mascara stains on my face…

"Thank you for coming back to me" I whispered, his hands staying exactly where they were

"Would you ever have called me to tell me?" he questioned, pursing his lips together

"No, probably not" I admitted "I was angry with you. I still am angry with you. But you being here is the best I've felt in months"

"I really am sorry, Jess" he sighed "your Dad, he's a great man. He doesn't deserve this pain. Neither do your Mum or you"

"My Mum will be pleased to see you" I informed him, smiling weakly

"Has she missed me too?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Not as much as me but yeah, she has" I replied "she's always listening to you on the radio. I'm so proud, Danny"

"And I'm so proud of you" he mirrored "your strength is always something I've admired and loved about you. Now's no different"

I smiled weakly again, feeling myself blush at his words… "Do you want a drink?"

"I'll make them" he replied, moving his hands from my cheeks "coffee do you?"

I nodded and smiled, watching as he disappeared into the kitchen, returning minutes later with two cups of steaming coffee for us both. Smiling his beautiful smile at me, I couldn't help but be thankful. God had listened when I said I needed my best friend…

**So Jessie and Danny have buried the hatchet, but Jessie's still mad at him, obviously. FYI, if you hadn't already guessed, this story's only going to get sadder. I'm sorry in advance, and if reading about the effects of cancer upsets/offends anybody too, again, I'm sorry…**


	5. Chapter 5

DANNY'S POV:

Jessie and I had stayed up the whole night reminiscing about old times, me telling her about my new life in London, her telling me about her life back here, as well as how her Dad got poorly, and somewhere in all that, we'd both fallen asleep on the sofa. The next morning I woke early and just watched Jessie as she slept peacefully in my arms until Mrs. Cornish came into the room…

"Danny, you gave me a heart attack" she proclaimed, holding onto her heart

"Sorry, Mrs. Cornish" I stated "how are you?"

"What are you doing here? When did you get back?" she questioned "oh you know, can't complain"

"I got back last night and came straight over. My Mum and Dad told me about Mr. Cornish, I'm so sorry" I sighed

"There's nothing that can be done so don't apologise" she replied "I'm just glad you're here for Jess, she needs you"

I glanced down at her again and smiled, my arm wrapping tighter around her shoulder…

"Would you like some breakfast, love?" she asked as she opened the curtains

"I'll do it" I informed her, easing myself up so as not to wake Jessie "bacon sandwiches?"

"Sounds perfect, thanks, love" she replied as she followed me into the kitchen

JESSIE'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, panicking when Danny wasn't next to me, but as I came to, I heard his voice in the kitchen talking to my Mum. Sighing with relief, I climbed from the sofa and wrapped the throw around me and made my way through, both of them smiling at me as I walked in…

"Morning, love" Mum greeted me as I stepped in and sat down at the table

"Morning, Mum, how did you sleep?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Not too bad" she replied "how about you?"

"Like a log" I admitted, glancing up at Danny who was smiling at me, a smile I reciprocated

"Do you want some breakfast, Jess?" he asked "I've made bacon sandwiches"

"I'd love one, thanks" I informed him, my smile widening some more

"Thanks for breakfast, Danny, love" Mum stated "I'm off to get organised as your Dad's at the hospital today, remember, Jess? And Danny, you're welcome to stay here any time"

"Thanks, Mrs. Cornish, I'll remember that" he replied, both of us smiling at her as she left the room

I made the first move by standing up and walking over to him, resting the side of my head against his t-shirt covered torso…

"You okay?" he questioned, wrapping one arm around me and pulling me into his side

"I am now you're here" I admitted truthfully "I can't thank you enough for last night"

"I've been a crap best friend so I'm gonna make it up to you" he assured me "I promise you"

I smiled and leant up on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek… "So, tell me more about London life"

"There's not much to tell really" he replied as he served up my bacon sandwich "it's just studio, TV appearances, management meetings and home, that's it"

"Seriously, you love in one of the best places in the world and that's all you do?" I asked

He nodded, signalling yes as he carried my bacon sandwich to the table and sat down next to me…

DANNY'S POV:

"Dad wants to see you" Jessie informed me as she walked down the stairs after getting dressed

"He does?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow "what for?"

"He didn't say. He just said he wanted to see you" she replied "better not keep him waiting"

Smiling, I kissed her cheek and made my way upstairs, knocking on the bedroom door…

"Mr. Cornish, you wanted to see me?" I asked as I stepped into the room, shutting the door to behind me

"Ah, yes, Daniel, sit down" he stated, patting the seat next to the bed

Doing as he said, I sat down and he turned to face me…

"You love my daughter, don't you?" he inquired

I nodded, signalling yes...

"Then promise me, when I go, you won't leave her. I know she can be stubborn and can cut herself off but me being ill has affected her more than she'd like to admit. She needs her best friend, Daniel, and I need your reassurance that you'll look after her when I go?" he explained

"You don't have to worry" I assured him "I'll always look after her"

JESSIE'S POV:

"So, what did my Dad want then?" I asked as Danny walked back down the stairs

"That's between me and him" he informed me, resting his hands on my shoulders "now if you want I can come with you and your Mum to the hospital but if not, I'm gonna go home and I'll come back when you're back, what do you want me to do?"

"You go home. You kinda smell" I chuckled "and I'll call you when we're back"

Nodding, he pulled his Vans onto his feet and kissed my cheek, yelling goodbye to my Mum before leaving the house…

**How will Jessie's Dad's hospital appointment go? And what happens when Jessie propositions Danny?**


	6. Chapter 6

DANNY'S POV:

I glanced at the clock in the living room that said 4pm. Jessie, her Mum and her Dad were sure to be back from the hospital by now. I moved my phone around in my hand, expecting it to go off any second, Jessie calling like she said she would…

"Why don't you go and see if they're back?" Mum suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"What if it's bad news and they just want some time on their own?" I questioned

"Darling, your Jessie's best friend. No matter what the news, she needs you. Go" she stated

Kissing her cheek as I stood up, I pulled my shoes on and disappeared from the house, walking the five minutes to Jessie's…

JESSIE'S POV:

"You're making a habit of this not answering the door to me thing, aren't you?" Danny asked as he walked in through the back door, shutting it behind him

"What're you doing here?" I questioned, looking up from the worktop I was scrubbing

"You said you'd call when you got back from the hospital" he replied "and I was getting worried. What happened, Jess?"

I looked straight into his eyes and if on cue, the tears started to fall, Danny engulfing me in his arms straight away…

"What's the matter? Talk to me, Jess" he begged, moving us over to the table, sitting down on the chair, me sitting on his lap

"It's worse than they thought" I admitted "he's got weeks. They thought he had months, Danny. We had so much planned. We were going to make these the best months of his life"

"Oh, Jess" he sighed "I'm so sorry. But hey, we can make these the best weeks of his life, can't we?"

"What do you mean we?" I asked

"I told you I'm going to be here every step of the way. I mean it, Jess" he replied

"Thank you" I sighed

DANNY'S POV:

"Don't you be falling asleep on me, Jessica Cornish" I chuckled as I heard her breathing begin to even out

"I'm so tired, Danny" she admitted

Running my hand through her hair one last time I moved myself, easing one hand under her legs and one around her back, pulling her up into my arms, walking to the stairs…

"I can walk, you know" she sighed, her head burying into my chest

"Stop complaining" I replied, making my way up the stairs and into her bedroom

Laying her down on her bed, I crouched down next to her, pressing my lips against her forehead before standing up again… "Get some sleep, Jess. You need it"

"I need you" she informed me

"You've got me, Jess, as long as you need me. I'm not going anywhere" I replied

"No, I need you" she stated "I need you, Danny. I need to feel something more than the hurt, pain and upset I've been feeling for the past year"

"Jess" I sighed

"Danny, please" she begged

Her eyes opened and locked with mine, need and want in them…

"Are you sure? Because once this happens we can't take it back" I questioned

"I just want you, Danny. You're the only one that can take the pain away" she replied

Swallowing nervously, I shut her bedroom door and removed my coat, laying it on the chair next to her bed before moving to her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips, moaning softly as she began to deepen it, bringing her hand up to the back of my neck, running her hand through my hair…

JESSIE'S POV:

Danny was driving me crazy. We'd somehow, me not being able to remember how but somehow, slipped under the covers, Danny's body pressed against mine firmly, his length pressing against my hip as his lips trailed down my skin, my shirt having being removed…

"Danny, I need you, please" I begged, tipping my head back as his lips kissed and sucked at my now bare breasts

"Let yourself feel, Jess" he breathed against my chest, his hand running down between us to my crotch, brushing up and down, my hips bucking against his ministrations

DANNY'S POV:

I wanted to make this as good as I could for Jessie, and wanted to draw it out for as long as I possibly could too so that she could just forget about everything in the real world for a while. Pulling her panties down her legs, I let them drop to her floor and brought my mouth to her mound, sucking gently, the tip of my tongue only touching her slightly…

JESSIE'S POV:

Danny's tongue pushed it's way into my body and I moaned loudly, my hips pushing against him as he continued the relentless pleasure. Somehow he'd always known all the right spots on my body, and it wasn't long before he pushed me over the edge, my face burying itself into the pillow by the side of me to muffle my moans…

Kissing his way back up my body I hooked my legs around his waist and took a hold of his length, not being able to take it anymore. Our eyes locked and I guided him towards my entrance, my mouth forming into an "o" shape as he pushed himself into me inch by inch. Connecting his lips with mine, he began to move, entwining his hands with mine above my head, resting them on the pillow, his thrusts remaining slow and gentle. He was making love to me, just like the first time after prom. Every single memory from that night came flooding back and I could feel the tears starting to build in my eyes…

DANNY'S POV:

As mine and Jessie's lips stayed locked together, muffling our moans and groans, I felt her salty tears hit her lips. Pulling away, I was shocked to see she was crying, her eyes tight shut as she tried to stop them…

"Jess, open your eyes" I whispered, stilling my movements "why're you crying?"

"I'm just remembering everything" she admitted "our first time. How you made me feel. You're doing exactly the same now"

"Do you want me to stop?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"God no" she sighed, my hips shifting as I went to pull out of her

"Are you sure? We don't have to do this, not if you don't want to" I informed her

"No, I want to, I really, really want to, Danny" she assured me "please, carry on. I'm fine"

Keeping my eyes locked with hers for a few more moments, I started to move within her again, keeping my movements slow and gentle, her lips blindly searching for mine as her orgasm hit, mine following straight after…

JESSIE'S POV:

Danny's body was laid on top of mine, my hand running through his hair and down his back as he played with our hands that were entwined…

"You okay?" he asked, breaking the silence between us

"I've not been better in a long time" I admitted "thank you"

**So that's happened, and I hope you guys don't think any the less of Danny because he didn't take advantage, Jessie wanted it just as much as he did. What happens now?**


	7. Chapter 7

JESSIE'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, feeling the best I had done in months. For once I had no worries and it didn't feel like I had the weight of the world on my shoulders, and it was all thanks to the man who was lying next to me. Turning over in his embrace, I smiled at his appearance. He was unshaven, just the way I liked him, and his chest was bare. Smiling to myself, I ran my hand from his cheek down his neck and down his chest, stopping just above where his boxers sat…

"Don't you dare" his sleep addled voice whispered

"Don't you dare what?" I questioned, smirking up at him as he opened his eyes

"Tease me" he replied, moving a piece of hair from my face "we need to talk"

Panic arose in me and it must've shown on my face as he gave me a reassuring smile and pulled me closer to him…

"It's nothing to worry about. I just want to know whether you have any regrets about last night?" he asked, his fingers running through my hair absentmindedly

"Absolutely none whatsoever" I informed him, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips

"Me neither" he breathed against my lips, moving my body so it was pressed against the bedsheets

Emerging from my bedroom that morning, we made our way downstairs and into the kitchen, greeting my Mum, both of us kissing her on the cheek…

"Morning, you two" she greeted us as we made our way to the fridge, Danny fighting me for the carton of orange juice I grabbed from the door "what do you want for breakfast?"

"Whatever's going. Hey" I proclaimed, trying to reach for the carton Danny had grabbed from me in my moment of distraction "thanks, Mum"

"Come on, shortie. Come and get it" he chuckled, holding it well above his head

Smirking at Mum, I turned and hit his stomach, retracting the carton from him as his hand came down to hold his winded stomach. Turning back to Mum, we both burst into fits of giggles as I moved to the kitchen table, sitting myself down…

"Well played, Cornish, well played" he stated as he joined me at the table a moment later

"Thanks. I do try" I replied, smiling at him as I poured myself a bowl of cereal and Danny organised himself some toast

Later that morning, when Danny had left and it was just me and Mum alone cleaning up after breakfast, she broached the subject of earlier that morning…

"So, I'm assuming Danny stayed last night?" she questioned as she placed another plate on the drainer

"He did, but you said it was okay to stay whenever he liked" I informed her

"I know I did, darling, and I don't mind him staying. It's nice to see you laughing and smiling again. But I want to know he won't hurt you again. You two slept together last night, didn't you?" she inquired

I swallowed, pausing my movements with the tea towel on the plate and nodded… "But he didn't take advantage. I instigated it. I wanted to feel something more than hurt and pain"

"Jessie, I'm not going to lecture you" she replied "you're old enough to make your own decisions. If what happened last night is what you want then I can't stop you. All I want is you to be happy"

"I am, Mum. I know it's not the right time to be but I am. Danny returning is the best thing that could've happened, and he knows my main focus is Dad, but he's promised me he's going to be here whenever I, whenever we need him, day or night" I informed her

"But what about London? Does he not have to go back?" she asked

That thought hadn't run through my mind… "I don't know"

DANNY'S POV:

Mum and Dad were at work, and I was home alone, Jessie needing some time with her family. As I watched TV my phone rang, reaching for it from the coffee table, I swallowed before answering, seeing management's caller ID on-screen…

JESSIE'S POV:

"_I don't think I'm coming back"_

They were the words I heard leave Danny's mouth as I arrived at his front door. Sighing with relief, hoping he was on about what I thought he was on about, I knocked on his front door and let myself in, a wide smile appearing on Danny's face as I walked into the living room…

"Listen, I'm gonna have to go. Something's coming up. We'll talk about this some other time. Yeah, okay, bye" he sighed, hanging up the phone

"Hey, everything okay?" I questioned, walking towards him as he held his arms open to me

"Management are pissed" he admitted "but there's nothing new there"

"Why are they pissed?" I asked, biting my lip nervously

Smiling at me, he pulled my lip from between my teeth… "Because I've told them I'm not going back to London. Not yet anyway"

"Because of me?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow "Danny, I don't want you to risk your career because of us"

"I'm not. Well I am. But you need me. It's a risk I'm willing to take" he informed me

"And what happens if you don't go back?" I questioned

"I stay here with you and I support you like I need to. I get myself a job and whatever else happens, happens" he replied

"You make it sound so simple" I sighed as I pulled away from him, running my hands over my face

"That's because it is, Jess. I love you. You need me here. This is where I need to be. This is where I want to be" he stated

I turned to him... "What did you just say?"

"Here's where I need and want to be?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"No, the part about loving me. You love me?" I inquired

"You know I do. And you love me too" he replied

"I can't do this, Danny" I sighed

"Jess, come here, please" he begged "I know you can't, and that's why I'm not going to push you into anything you don't want. I'm here for you as a friend, for now. And when, if you're ready for more, I'll be here then too"

I stepped the two steps needed to be in his personal space and leaned up on my tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling away, winding my arms around his neck, resting my head on his chest, immediately relaxing as I inhaled his scent and listened to his heartbeat…

**So Danny's not going back to London and he's admitted he loves Jessie, but is he in love with her? You'll soon find out…**


	8. Chapter 8

Mum, myself and Danny had stuck to our promise and were making my Dad's last weeks the best of his life, doing everything he wanted to. At the beginning of the week we'd started putting together an allotment for him, we'd also taken him to the zoo. For some strange reason he'd wanted to see all the animals and today we were taking him plane spotting. Danny was sat on the ground next to his wheelchair and I was sat in his lap, Mum sat at his other side on the grass on a blanket. Danny's arms were wrapped around me, his fingertips drawing small patterns onto my shirt covered skin, making me smile…

"It's nice to see you've got my daughter smiling again, Daniel" Dad announced, breaking the comfortable silence between the four of us "thank you"

"Anything to see that beautiful smile" he replied "you're welcome, Mr. Cornish"

I reached up and squeezed Dad's hand, my smile widening as Danny pressed a kiss to my temple. Arriving home an hour and a half later, I helped Mum put Dad to bed and we made our way into the kitchen, finding Danny organising dinner…

"You don't have to do this" I sighed, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind

"Jessie's right, Danny, you don't have to" Mum mirrored my words

"You're both tired. It's the least I can do" he replied, entwining his free hand with mine, keeping it locked around his waist

"In that case, is there anything I can do?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Nothing. Tonight you're going to sit and relax. You too, Madam" he informed me

"I could get used to this. Thank you" I replied, leaning up to whisper in his ear, kissing his neck as I set my feet back on the ground "what're we having anyway?"

"Curry a la me" he stated "Mrs. Cornish, I know you don't eat dinner at this time so would you like to sit in here or in the living room?"

"Danny, how many times?! It's Penny" Mum sighed "and we'll eat in here, I think"

Nodding in agreement, I moved to the cutlery drawer, beginning to set the table as Danny finished off dinner. After eating and clearing up, we left Mum downstairs watching her programmes and Danny and I made our way upstairs into my room, laying down on my bed, my head resting on his chest…

"You okay?" he asked, breaking the comfortable silence between us

"I am. I have you" I replied, bringing his hand that was entwined with mine up to kiss

"You know you'll always have me" he assured me, bringing our entwined hands to rest on his waist and soon I began to drift in and out of sleep

DANNY'S POV:

Switching Jessie's TV off after watching Luther, I switched it off and set the remote on the side, glancing down at Jessie who was fast asleep on my chest. Smiling at her sleeping frame, I moved her gently so her back was against the bedsheets and began to undress her…

"Are you trying to take advantage of me, O'Donoghue?" her sleep addled voice asked as I pulled one of the t-shirts she'd acquired from my house onto her body

"No, I just know you'd be annoyed if I left you in your clothes all night" I informed her "go back to sleep, babe"

"Where are you going?" she questioned as I stood up off the bed

"To get us some water" I replied "shut your eyes and I'll be back in a minute"

Nodding sleepily, she shut her eyes again and I made my way downstairs, grabbing us two glasses of water each…

"Night, Penny" I stated to Jessie's Mum as I made my way upstairs again

"Danny, can you come here a minute please?" she asked me

Setting the glasses down on the side, I walked into the living room…

"Is everything okay?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Everything's fine, love. Is Jessie okay?" she inquired

"She's fine, well, as well as can be" I replied

"Good. I'm glad she has you, and so is her Dad" she informed me

"I was an idiot for leaving, and if she'd have called me and told me about her Dad I would've come back in an instant" I admitted "but she didn't so I didn't know. The time since finding out what was wrong must've been awful and I hate myself for not being here"

"Don't beat yourself up, love" she begged "Jessie's as stubborn as they come, but you really did hurt her"

"I know I did, and I really am sorry. You and Mr. Cornish must hate me" I sighed

"We don't hate you, Danny" she assured me "we're just glad you're here for her now, her Dad more than anyone"

"I am too" I replied "I'm gonna head off to bed now. I told Jessie I was just grabbing us some water. Night, Penny"

"Night, Danny" she mirrored, smiling at me warmly as I left the room

**Next chapter is going to be a hard one for me to write, I think…**


	9. Chapter 9

JESSIE'S POV:

Mine and Danny's peaceful sleep was interrupted by Mum bursting into the room, the crash of the door against the wall enough to wake us both and wonder what the hell was going on…

"Mum, is everything okay?" I asked, knowing the answer to my question as I looked at her

"It's your Dad. I woke up and he's not breathing. We need to go to the hospital" she informed us

"I'll call an ambulance" Danny announced, climbing from the bed and making his way downstairs

Returning moments later, he stood in the doorway, watching me carefully as I held Mum to me as she sobbed. Soon, the house was overtaken by two paramedics hurrying up the stairs and into Mum and Dad's room, Mum moving to stand in the doorway as she watched them work on Dad, Danny's arms encasing me as I began to sob…

"Shush, baby. It's okay" he soothed into my ear, his fingers brushing through my hair

"No it's not okay, Danny" I sighed "he didn't deserve this. He'd never hurt anyone"

DANNY'S POV:

"You go in the ambulance, Penny. Jessie and I will follow in my car" I informed Jessie's Mum

"Maybe you should both stay here?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow

"No, I don't think Jessie would forgive me" I admitted "we'll see you there"

Nodding her head, she was in a daze as she was led to the ambulance. Still holding Jessie in my arms, I quickly hurried inside, grabbing a set of keys from the side before we left the house, the ambulance driving off and I locked the door behind us, taking Jessie's hand in mine as I led us to my house…

"Sorry to wake you guys" I sighed as Mum and Dad let me into mine, having forgotten my keys

"It's okay, love. Is Jessie okay?" Mum questioned as I grabbed my keys from the side

I glanced at her stood in the doorway and shook my head… "What am I meant to do?"

"Be there for her. It's all you can do" she replied "go and be what she needs, darling"

Smiling weakly, I nodded and kissed her cheek, making my way into the hallway, entwining my hand with Jessie's as I led her out the house and to the car, letting her climb into the passenger side before climbing into my side, driving us the twenty minutes to the hospital…

JESSIE'S POV:

"What have the doctors said?" I asked Mum as we made our way into the waiting room we'd been directed to

"They've managed to restart his heart" she informed us "but his blood pressure's really low and his vital signs are dropping rapidly. They're not sure he'll make it out of here"

"But he wanted to go at home" I sighed

"Some things aren't always possible, love" she replied

As I was about to argue back, Danny's thumb ran over my knuckle, calming me down. Guiding me to a seat, he sat down and pulled me onto his lap, my legs draping across the free chair next to us…

"Try and get some sleep" he whispered

"I can't" I admitted "how can I when we're here?"

"Just try" he begged "for me. And I'll wake you if there's any news"

Nodding, I buried my head into the crook of his neck, shutting my eyes, inhaling his scent and being able to hear his heartbeat, I soon nodded off…

DANNY'S POV:

A few hours later thankfully Jessie was still asleep. She needed as much rest as she could. Easing her off my lap and onto the chair at the other side of us, I covered her with a blanket, a doctor making his way into the room as I sat myself back down…

"Mrs. Cornish" he stated, making his way over to Penny and I

"He's gone, hasn't he?" she questioned, her bottom lip quivering

The doctor could only nod… "I'm very sorry for your loss"

Nodding, she walked over to the window at the end of the room and I thanked the doctor, him smiling and shaking my hand before leaving the room. Glancing between Jessie and her Mum, I moved to Jessie, gently shaking her awake…

JESSIE'S POV:

I opened my eyes blearily, seeing Danny opposite me, and as my eyes adjusted to the light in the room and his eyes became clearer, I knew exactly what had happened, Dad had gone. Throwing myself into his arms, I buried my head into the crook of his neck as I began to sob, his hands rubbing up and down my back soothingly. Calming myself down eventually I looked up again and glanced at my Mum who was stood in the corner of the room. Smiling weakly at Danny, I stood up and made my way over to her, wrapping my arms around her neck from behind, her hand coming up to rest over my arm…

"He's in a better place now" I whispered "he's not in pain anymore"

"Do you think he suffered?" she questioned

I shook my head against her shoulder, signalling no... "No, I don't"

"Why him, Jess?" she inquired, turning around in my embrace "why him, eh?"

"I don't know, Mum" I admitted, pulling her into hug me as tears filled her eyes

**Poor Jessie, poor her Mum, and poor Danny even! **


	10. Chapter 10

Arriving back at early the next morning, Mum went straight up to her and Dad's room, even though I knew she wouldn't sleep, Danny and I flopping down on the sofa, his arm wrapping around my shoulder, pulling me into him so my head was resting against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat having become something of a comfort these past 48 hours…

"Do you want some food?" I asked abruptly, breaking the silence between us

"I can do it if you want?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me as I turned to look at him

"As much as I love you for caring so much, I'm capable of making us a bacon sandwich. Or sausage? What do you want?" I questioned, standing up

"Sausage please" he replied, standing up and following me into the kitchen

DANNY'S POV:

I watched Jessie as she put the pan onto heat and then started moving around the kitchen, grabbing the various things she needed. Her mind was elsewhere, I could tell, and I hurried over to her as the pan started to spit, pushing her out of the way, switching the hob off…

"What're you doing?" she inquired as I turned to face her

"In there now" I demanded, motioning to the living room

"What? Why? Danny, what's going on?" she questioned

"You've just almost scolded yourself. I'll cook. Go and sit in there now" I proclaimed

Reaching up, she pressed her lips against mine softly, smiling at me weakly as she walked out of the room. Sighing, I leant against the worktop for a moment or two before regaining my composure, beginning to organise us some breakfast each, carrying a plate containing a sausage sandwich each into the living room five minutes later, smiling as I saw Jessie fast asleep on the sofa. Sitting down next to where she was laid, her legs tucked into her body, I ate my sausage sandwich, thankful she was managing to get some sleep…

JESSIE'S POV:

"Afternoon, sleepyhead" Danny chuckled as I came to later that day

"Afternoon? How long did I sleep for?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow, rubbing my eyes

"It's only just gone dinner so for a good four hours" he informed me "how you feeling?"

"Better. You seen anything of my Mum?" I inquired

"No, I was gonna make her something to eat but I thought you might wanna do it, but maybe something that doesn't involve an oven and a hob" he chuckled

"Okay, I was distracted. Thank you for not letting me hurt myself" I stated

"I'd never let you hurt yourself. I love you too much" he admitted, smiling at me

I leaned across the sofa to him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips… "I'll make her a sandwich"

Danny nodded and grabbed his plate, following me through to the kitchen where I started to organise some food for my Mum…

"How about you go home and come back later?" I suggested as we walked into the hallway

"I don't wanna leave you" he informed me

"Danny, you need sleep too. I don't want you getting ill. Go home, get some rest and then come back later. All I'm gonna do is shower and relax. Can't hurt myself, can I?" I asked

"No, I suppose not" he sighed "are you sure you'll be okay?"

I nodded… "And if I'm not I'll call you"

Smiling at me, he pulled his shoes onto his feet and I walked him to the door, running my hand over his cheek, a smile appearing on both our faces…

"Promise you'll call if you need me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I promise. Scout's Honour" I replied, pressing a kiss to his lips "now go and get some rest"

Nodding, he kissed me once more and I shut the door behind him, watching as he walked down the driveway to his car, climbing in and driving off, waving at me as he went. Turning back towards the house, I inhaled and exhaled before making my way out of the hallway and to the stairs, knocking on Mum's door as I reached her room, stepping inside…

"Hey, Mum" I greeted her quietly "I brought you some food. Do you think you can eat?"

"I'm starved" she admitted "thank you, darling. Did I hear Danny leaving?"

"Yeah, he's gone home for some rest" I informed her "he'll be back later"

She smiled weakly at me and I climbed onto the bed next to her, handing her the plate containing the sandwich I'd made her… "How are you doing, love?"

"Okay" I replied "I'm more concerned about you"

"Why, darling? You have to look after yourself" she proclaimed, shocked

"I've got Danny to look after me" I explained "so I can look after you because I have him taking care of me"

"He's a good boy, he is, darling" she replied "and he adores you"

"I know he is. And I know he does" I admitted, smiling like an idiot

**Thought the Jessie/her Mum conversation was appropriate, and the Jessie/Danny conversation about him looking after himself, because Jessie does need him. What next?**


	11. Chapter 11

"What're you doing? Why're you packing?" I asked worriedly as I walked into my bedroom

"You and me are going to London" he informed me "we both need to get away from here"

"I can't, Danny" I admitted "what about my Mum?"

"She's fine with it" he replied "I've already run it past her and she's going to be okay"

"How do you know she's not just saying that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He stayed silent and wrapped his arms around my waist…

"Exactly. I'm not saying no but let me talk to her and see if she's really okay" I begged

Nodding his head, he pressed a kiss to my lips… "One of the many reasons I love you is because you're so caring"

Smiling, I kissed him again… "I'll go and have a chat with Mum"

"Alright, love. Shouldn't you be packing for your weekend away?" Mum asked as I walked into the kitchen

"I should be, but Danny's got that covered. Are you sure you're okay for me to go?" I inquired

"Jessie, I love you so much for caring but you've got your own life to live. You can't live for me. You and Danny need some time away on your own. You need to go and have fun" she replied

"Promise you'll call me if you need me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I promise. Now go and pack" she proclaimed "I'm making you some food for your journey"

"You don't have to, Mum" I replied "we can stop at a service station"

"Nonsense, you know how your Dad used to complain about the prices" she chuckled

"Yeah I do, but honestly, we'll be fine. You relax and enjoy a peaceful weekend" I stated

DANNY'S POV:

"You okay?" I asked Jessie as we got organised to leave for our weekend in London

"Just worried about Mum" she admitted, her hands entwining with mine that rested on her waist

"She'll be fine, and she knows she can call us if she needs us" I assured her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder "we better get going if we want to miss the traffic"

Nodding her head in agreement, she turned around in my embrace, pressing her lips to mine softly before pulling away, pulling her, well rather my hoodie onto her body as we made our way back into the house to say goodbye to her Mum…

JESSIE'S POV:

"This place even better than the last one" I proclaimed as we walked into Danny's palatial London home

"You like it?" he questioned, a smirk on his face as I turned to him

"I love it. It's amazing" I replied "bet it's a bitch to clean though"

"I have someone who does all that for me" he admitted

"Well when we move in together we're definitely not having a cleaner" I informed him

"You think about that sort of stuff?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Think about what sort of stuff?" I asked

"Us moving in together?" he inquired "what else do you think about?"

"I think about everything" I replied, letting him pull me towards him, his arms wrapping around my waist "I think about maybe getting married someday, I think about how many kids we'd have, I think about what sort of a place we'd have, what sort of a car I'll drive. I think about lots of stuff"

"I only want you to have the best, you know that, right?" he asked, bringing one hand up to cup my cheek

I nodded, smiling at him reassuringly… "I know"

"Good. So how many kids do you see us having?" he questioned

"Two, maybe three" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously "why are you grinning?"

"Hadn't we better get started?" he asked, a squeal leaving my mouth as he picked me up and carried me into the bedroom

DANNY'S POV:

"Your views are seriously amazing" Jessie sighed as we lay in bed together, a mess of limbs

"Yeah they are" I chuckled, not being able to stop myself glancing at Jessie

"Oi, cheeky" she proclaimed, turning around in my embrace "you know which ones I mean"

"It's nice to see you smiling again" I admitted, moving a piece of hair behind her ear

"It's down to you that I am" she informed me "I don't know what I would've done without you this past couple of months"

"You'd have made it through somehow" I assured her "you're so strong, Jess"

"It's because I have you. You're my rock, Danny. I would've fallen apart if it weren't for you" she sighed

"Hey, come on, no tears" I begged, pulling her into my bare chest, wrapping my arms around her tightly

"I just miss him so much" she sobbed

"I know you do, baby, I know" I soothed "it'll get better. I'll make sure of it"

**Poor Jessie, eh? Hopefully she'll be back to her normal self soon…**


	12. Chapter 12

"Where are you off to looking all fancy?" I asked Danny the next morning as I stood in the kitchen, cleaning up after breakfast

"Management have found out I'm here and want to see me" he informed me "I shouldn't be too long"

"Oh, okay" I sighed, not really wanting to be on my own

"Look, I know we were meant to have this weekend together and I know you don't wanna be on your own but I'll be as quick as I can, I promise. If you need me, just call" he replied

"How did you know I didn't wanna be on my own?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Because I know you, Jessica Cornish" he informed me "I won't be too long. An hour, tops"

Nodding my head, I smiled as he left the flat, blowing me a kiss as he left. After showering and getting dressed, I made my way back into the living area, switching on the TV, trying to find something to watch…

DANNY'S POV:

"God, you really don't get it, do you?" I proclaimed "Jessie's not just a fling. I love her. I'm in love with her and she's just lost her Dad. There is no way I'm leaving her"

"Rumour has it she's here in London with you?" my manager questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, and so what if she is? She needed some time away from back home" I informed him

"Would she not be willing to make the sacrifice of moving up here for you?" she asked

"No, and I wouldn't expect her to. Her Mum's just lost her husband. They're both grieving and need each other. I'm not going to tear them apart. I couldn't" I replied

"Danny" he sighed "you don't get how big of a deal this is!"

"I do. I really do" I assured him "but my family and friends come first. For too long I left them on the backburner and risked some of the best relationships in my life. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice"

"Even if it means risking the fame and the fortune?" he inquired

"Even if it means that" I replied "Jessie's one of the most important things in my life, and whilst she needs me, I'll be there and not here, it's as simple as that"

"And what do you think your bandmates are going to have to say about this?" he asked

"They're good guys, I'm sure they'll understand" I stated

"And what about work on the album? You're just gonna halt that?" he questioned

"If needs be, yes. Glen and Mark both have great voices too. They can lay down the vocals no problem" I replied

"Danny" he sighed

"No" I proclaimed "there's nothing you can do to change my mind. Jessie is my world. She's the woman I love and I'm not risking our relationship"

"Okay, okay" he stated, his hands up in defence "your mind's made up"

JESSIE'S POV:

I heard the door unlock and smiled at Danny warmly as he walked in, shutting the door behind him…

"How did your meeting go?" I asked as he came to sit down next to me

"Management just don't get it" he admitted, resting his head on my chest

"Don't get what?" I questioned, beginning to run my hands through his hair

"Us, the way I feel about you" he replied "they're trying to convince me that moving back here would be the best thing for me and it wouldn't"

"Are you sure about that?" I inquired

"What?" he asked, sitting up, turning to face me

"Are you sure that moving back up here wouldn't be the best thing for you? Are you sure you're not gonna hate me down the track when things get back to normal?" I questioned

"I could never hate you" he admitted, cupping my cheek in his hand "and the best place for me is wherever you are"

"Then how about I move up here?" I suggested, pursing my lips together nervously

"What? What about your Mum?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I'm only an hour away by train, and I'll talk to her everyday. But I'm not having you giving up your career for me" I replied

"Are you sure? I really wouldn't mind" he sighed "you don't know how hard it can be sometimes"

"Don't even try and change my mind, Danny" I stated "it's made up. I'm moving up here"

"I love you" he announced

"I love you too" I mirrored, smiling warmly at him

"No, I mean it. Jess" he sighed, taking my hands in his, lacing them together "I love you. I'm in love with you"

I swallowed and watched his eyes, his gaze fixed on me… "I'm in love with you too"

**Next chapter, the funeral, and then the move to London…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tissues may be needed…**

JESSIE'S POV:

The dreaded day had come. Dad's funeral. After a lovely, long weekend in London, Danny and I had returned to help Mum finalise preparations and today was the day, the day we were laying my Dad to rest. Making my way downstairs that morning fully dressed, Danny following, we walked into the kitchen; Mum sat nursing a cup of coffee, fully dressed too…

"Morning, Mum" I greeted her, her head shooting up my voice

"Hi, darlings" she greeted Danny and I, his arms wrapping around my waist from behind

"Do you want something to eat, Mum?" I asked, making my way to the fridge

"No thanks, love, but you two help yourselves, there's plenty in" she replied

DANNY'S POV:

I sat in a comfortable silence with Penny whilst Jessie finished getting organised…

"I'm just gonna go and see what's taking Jess so long" I informed her

She smiled and nodded as I disappeared from the kitchen and up the stairs, the sight I saw as I entered breaking my heart…

"Hey, baby" I greeted her, her tear stained face looking up at me

"Hey" she mirrored, smiling weakly "I was just looking through some old memories"

"So I see. I remember that" I informed her, sitting down behind her, my legs either side of her

"You do?" she asked

"Yeah, your Dad was insistent on having a photo of us every year of secondary school on the first day" I replied "it was really sweet"

"I remember now" she admitted, resting her head back against my chest "life's so cruel"

"Yeah it is, babe" I sighed, running my hands up and down her arms "I hate to stop you but we need to finish getting sorted. The cars will be here soon"

Nodding her head, she began to pack things up, setting the box on her bed before entwining her hand with mine, both of us making our way downstairs…

JESSIE'S POV:

Danny's hand was tightly entwined with mine as we walked into the church, the song "Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life" playing. When Mum and I had been asked what song we wanted playing, that had been our first choice, because Dad always did, he was always looked on the bright side of things, even in his final days. Sitting down in between Danny and my Mum, I entwined Mum's hand with my own, a weak smile on her face as the service began…

"I've been asked to read a few words that Stuart's loving daughter and wife have put together" the vicar announced to the full congregation, something which made my heart soar. So many people had turned up for the service. The room was full, and there were people standing. I kept hold of Mum's hand but rested my head against Danny's arm, trying my hardest not to cry as the vicar began to speak again "Stuart was a kind, warm hearted man who loved life and lived it to the full. He was a devoted father, husband and friend who as you can see from today's turnout was loved by many. His passing will leave a hole in the hearts of those who loved and knew him but he's in a better place, a safer place. Sweet dreams, love your Penny and Jessica"

As we made our way out of the church and to the graveyard Danny pulled me into him, his arm wrapping around my shoulder tightly as Mum walked in front of us. I smiled weakly as he whispered how proud he was of me in my ear…

DANNY'S POV:

"Who's this handsome devil then, Jessica?" an unfamiliar lady asked as she walked over

"Mrs. Gregory, this is my boyfriend, Danny" Jessie introduced us, me holding my hand out my hand

"It's nice to see Jessica smiling, even at this time. Keep that smile on her face" she stated

"I'll try my best" I assured her

A few hours later the day was done and Mum and Dad drove Jessie, myself and Penny back to their house, driving off as the three of us made our way to the door…

"I'm going to have a bath and an early night" Penny informed us both "night, you two"

"I'll bring you a cup of tea up soon, Mum" Jessie replied

"Thanks, love" she sighed, kissing Jessie's cheek before disappearing up the stairs

Jessie turned to me as her Mum disappeared from sight and sighed heavily, burying her head into my chest, my arms locking around her, caging her in…

"What's the matter?" I questioned worriedly as I felt my shirt wet with her tears

"I'm scared" she admitted, sighing heavily as she looked up into my eyes

"What about?" I asked, wiping her tears away with the pads of my thumbs

"Telling Mum we're moving to London" she informed me "how's she gonna cope on her own?"

"Jess" I sighed "like you've said, we're only an hour away and you'll be in contact with her every day, and it's not as if we're going tomorrow. We've got a few weeks yet to make sure she's okay. She'll be fine, I'm sure of it"

**Is Danny right? Will Penny really be okay with Jessie moving to London?**


	14. Chapter 14

"So Danny, when will you be heading back to London?" Mum asked as she, Danny and I sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast that morning

Danny and I exchanged a look and I smiled at him before turning to Mum… "Actually, Mum, there's something I wanna talk to you about"

"Oh yeah?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah. You see the thing is, when Danny goes back to London, I'm going with him" I admitted

"What? For a weekend or something?" she asked

"No, for good" I informed her, swallowing the lump in my throat "and I know you're an hour away so you can come and see us anytime you want, you're more than welcome and I'll ring every day"

"Jessie, Jessie, stop" she chuckled, taking my hand in hers "you're a gorgeous, talented and wonderful 22 year old woman who needs to stop living her life around mine. If you wanted my consent on it, you have it, darling. I'm so happy and proud of you"

"You are?" I inquired

"Of course I am. You've been so wonderful these last few months, so have you, Danny. You both deserve a break, which is why I've got something for you both" she admitted

Standing up and disappearing from the room, Danny and I looked at each other as we heard her shuffling about in the living room before returning with an envelope…

"Your father and I were going to give you this before he died but we never got the chance. Now seems like the right time" she explained, handing me the envelope in her hand

"What is it?" I questioned

"Open it and see" she chuckled, taking a sip of her coffee

Putting my drink down, I opened the envelope and took a card from it, two tickets falling onto the table…

"New York?" I asked

"We thought you deserved a treat. It was just going to be you at first, darling, but then when Danny returned and I saw how much he was supporting you your father and I talked so we booked the extra ticket. All you have to do is ring the airline and confirm flight times" she informed me

"What? Mum, no, this is too much" I admitted

"Don't even try and give me it back, Jessica Cornish. You're going. End of" she proclaimed

"Danny, do something" I begged, turning to him

"Looks like we're going to New York, babe" he replied "thank you, Penny"

"You're welcome" she stated, smiling as she began to finish her breakfast

DANNY'S POV:

"Why the hell didn't you say something?" Jessie asked as we entered her room after breakfast

"I saw her reaction to you saying we couldn't take it and I didn't want her to be hurt thinking we didn't want it" I explained "Jess, this is what your Mum and Dad wanted for you, for us, we've gotta do it, babe"

"But it's too much, Danny" she sighed, resting her forehead on my chest

"Your Mum and Dad wanted to do this, Jess. We have to honour it" I replied "and besides, you've wanted to go for how many years?! If you say no you're gonna regret it for the rest of your life"

JESSIE'S POV:

"_Your Mum and Dad wanted to do this, Jess. We have to honour it. And besides, you've wanted to go for how many years?! If you say no you're gonna regret it for the rest of your life"_

Danny was right. If we didn't go I'd end up regretting it because New York was a place I'd always wanted to go…

"Okay, we're going" I informed him, raising my head from his chest

"Yeah, 100% sure?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, 100% sure" I mirrored, smiling widely as he cupped my cheeks and kissed me softly

"Good. We better get packing then. We wanna go as soon as possible" he stated

A few hours later Danny and I were making our way downstairs, Danny carrying our suitcases, Mum waiting at the bottom of the stairs for us…

"I'll take these out to the taxi. Thank you again, Penny. I'll see you soon" Danny informed her

Nodding her head, she smiled as he kissed her cheek and smiled at me, disappearing out of the door leaving Mum and I alone. Entwining my hands with hers, I stood opposite her…

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I'm going to be just fine, Jessie, love. Stop fretting" she begged

"I'm sorry" I sighed "now I'm gonna go before I start crying"

Letting out a little laugh, she pulled me in for a hug, a hug which I reciprocated, both of us laughing at each other as we had tears streaming down our faces as we pulled away…

"Bye, Mum. I'll see you soon" I informed her

"Bye, darling" she mirrored, watching me as I walked out the front door and climbed into the cab, smiling weakly as Danny's arm went straight around my shoulder, pulling me into him as I began to cry again

**Poor Jessie and poor Penny, eh? We'll be seeing her soon, don't worry. Now what can Jessie and Danny get up to in New York, I wonder?**


	15. Chapter 15

JESSIE'S POV:

New York was amazing! A city of vibrance, excitement and colour, and I still couldn't believe I was here. It was our first night in the city and Danny and I were getting organised for dinner. We were going to Times Square to eat at the Hard Rock Café. I was just pulling my shoes onto my feet when Danny walked out of the bathroom, clad in just a towel, his hair dripping wet from his shower…

"See something you like, Miss. Cornish?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I swallowed and nodded… "Always. Now stop being so distracting and get dressed"

Laughing, he did as I said and fifteen minutes later, we were heading out the door, Danny grabbing us a taxi, telling the driver where we wanted to be…

"This is amazing" I proclaimed as the driver pulled up in Times Square

"Just wait till we get inside Hard Rock" he informed me "you're gonna love it"

Smiling, we climbed out of the taxi and Danny paid the fare, both of us making our way across the busy road as and into the café…

"Wow" I proclaimed as we sat down in a booth, Danny handing me a menu

"Told you" he chuckled "what do you fancy?"

"Apart from you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

He looked up at me and smirked, his eyes darkening… "Apart from me"

"The burgers look good. Which one would you suggest?" I inquired

After dinner and a wander around Times Square, Danny and I made our way back to the hotel, his lips on mine as soon as we entered the room…

"What are you doing?" I questioned, pulling away from him

"You've been making innuendos about how horny you are all night" he replied "and now thanks to you so am I"

"Have I? No, I'm all good me" I assured him "I'm actually pretty beat so I'm gonna head to bed"

"Jessie" he sighed, following me into the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe as I began to remove my make-up

"Yes?" I asked, glancing at him

He didn't answer, just kept watching me. I smiled at him and as I finished cleaning my face and brushing my teeth and moved to leave the bathroom, Danny stopped me, his hand moving to block the doorway…

"Can I help you?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I think you can do something about this" he informed me, both of us glancing down to his bulging groin

"Now what exactly do you want me to do about it?" I asked, brushing me hand over it gently

"How about you let me show you?" he suggested

Nodding my head, I gasped as he picked me up and carried me to the bed, his body weight falling on top of mine as our lips fought for dominance…

"If I wasn't beat earlier, I sure am now" I admitted, snuggling into Danny's embrace

**What else do you wanna see happen on their New York adventure?**


	16. Chapter 16

JESSIE'S POV:

Danny had told me he'd arranged a surprise for us for the evening after another full day of sightseeing. At 6pm on the dot, he led us down from the hotel room to the lobby and we climbed into a waiting car…

"Can you tell me where we're going yet?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at my boyfriend

"Nope, but you'll find out soon enough" he informed me, kissing me softly

After a twenty minute car ride, we arrived at our destination, Pier 16…

"Tell me we're not doing what I think we're doing?" I questioned

"What's the one thing you've always wanted to do?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Go on a water taxi cruise of New York" I admitted "how did you remember that?"

"You'd be surprised by what I remember" he informed me, his eyes turning dark at his statement. I swallowed under his intense gaze and sighed contentedly…

"I can't believe you've done this for me"

"Why can't you?" he inquired, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

"I don't know, I just can't, I guess" I replied, turning around in his embrace "thank you so much though"

He smiled and kissed me softly, both of us making our way on board the boat as it docked…

DANNY'S POV:

I watched Jessie with a wide smile on my face as she started to snap pictures on her camera as soon as the boat started moving. We arrived at the Statue of Liberty first, the boat stopping so that people on board could take pictures. I wrapped my arm around Jessie's waist as she continued to take pictures, her free hand squeezing mine as the boat started to move again, heading to the Empire State Building, then to the Chrysler Building, and then finally to the Brooklyn Bridge…

JESSIE'S POV:

Danny and I arrived back at the hotel a couple of hours later, having had dinner out too. I was on cloud nine, even though the trip was coming to an end…

"I guess we better start packing for home" I sighed, pulling my suitcase up onto the bed

"What's up?" Danny asked, sensing my apprehension about going home

"I'm just scared, I guess" I admitted "about leaving Mum, moving to London, never seeing Dad again, about everything, really"

"Hey, there's nothing to be scared of" he assured me as tears started to form in my eyes "there's nothing to be scared of because I'm going to look after you, Jess"

"Promise me" I begged, pursing my lips together nervously

"I promise you" he declared, nothing but love in his eyes

Sighing with relief, I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his chest as his arms caged around me…

**Poor Jessie being scared about returning home – what do you wanna see happen next?**


	17. Chapter 17

"I've got the perfect solution to taking your mind off the going home thing" Danny informed me

"The going home thing or the flying thing?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Both" he replied "how about we go to the bathroom?"

"Danny" I proclaimed, clicking as to what he was suggesting "someone will hear"

"Only because you can't keep quiet" he chuckled "come on, how about it?"

"No, no chance whatsoever. I'll just suffer" I stated "there is no way it's happening"

DANNY'S POV:

Jessie turned away from me to look out the window. Pulling the blanket over both of us I moved my hand to her leg, smirking as she turned to me and glared…

JESSIE'S POV:

Damn New York for being so hot and damn me for wearing a skirt. My breath hitched in my throat as Danny's hand moved higher up my leg, slipping under the material and brushed his fingertips across the skin to between my legs, them parting instantly, mentally kicking myself as it happened…

DANNY'S POV:

First class (thanks to me) was practically empty, and we each had our own little cubbies. Pulling the curtain across I got to my feet and knelt down in front of Jessie, bringing her legs up to rest on my shoulders, pulling her underwear down and off, letting them drop to the floor…

JESSIE'S POV:

Danny's mouth was on me in seconds, and I had to bite down hard on my lip to stop myself from moaning, knowing the cubbies were private but not soundproof. He was an expert in making me feel good, licking, sucking and kissing all the right places. His tongue pushed itself into my body and I struggled not to fall apart there and then. I gripped onto the arms of the chair as his fingers were added to the mix too, working in and out of me at a quickening pace as oppose to his mouth's slow, languorous movements…

DANNY'S POV:

Jessie's hips bucked above me and she came, my mouth staying where it was as she came down. Her eyes opened and locked with mine, a lazy smile on her face. Standing back up, I kissed her softly and sat back down, entwining my hand with hers. We were now in the air. Mission complete!

JESSIE'S POV:

Danny and I had decided we'd crash in London and then go back to Essex tomorrow or whenever to retrieve the rest of our things. Flopping down onto the bed, I snuggled into him, and for once, I felt like everything was going to be alright…


	18. Chapter 18

"You both look so relaxed" Mum proclaimed as Danny and I entered the house the next afternoon

"We are" I informed her "we had an amazing time, thank you"

"Yeah, thank you, Penny. It was a lovely gesture" Danny mirrored, kissing her cheek

"How've you been then, Mum?" I asked as I flicked the kettle on, Danny grabbing some mugs for me as we organised us a drink each

"I've been good thanks, love. I'm helping out with a cancer fundraiser at the local church to be held in a couple of weeks time" she informed us "it should bring in a lot of money"

"Mum, do you need a band?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"We could do with one, yeah. Why?" she inquired

"Danny and the boys could play. It's a perfect idea" I suggested, turning around to face Danny

"I'd have to see what our schedule's like but I'm sure we could fit it in" he stated

"If you're sure?" she asked

"Anything for charity" he replied, smiling at her warmly as me and him went back to finishing the drinks

DANNY'S POV:

After finishing telling Penny all about our New York trip, Jessie and I made our way upstairs to her bedroom to start packing up her things. After loading some boxes into the car I made my way back upstairs, sighing as I heard her muffled cries through her bedroom door…

"What's up, babe?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind as she stood in the corner of the room

"It's just me being silly but I found this" she informed me, handing me a cinema ticket stub from when we went to see all the American Pie films

I laughed lightly and kissed her shoulder… "It's not silly, baby"

"Really? So you don't think I'm stupid for crying?" she questioned, turning around in my embrace

"No, of course I don't" I assured her, kissing her nose, a giggle escaping her lips "we're almost done here. Do you wanna finish and then have dinner with your Mum?"

She nodded and smiled, wiping her eyes before we continued packing up her things and finished loading up the car…

"Danny's treating us to a Chinese, Mum" Jessie informed Penny as we walked into the kitchen

"Oh I am, am I?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as she turned to me

She nodded her head and brushed her hand down my body, stopping at my crotch and raising an eyebrow…

"Yeah I am" I informed her "pick anything you want too"

"Thanks, Danny" Penny replied, kissing my cheek as she walked to the notice board

JESSIE'S POV:

Two and a half hours later, Danny and I arrived back at the apartment, bringing the majority of my boxes with us, leaving them in the hallway as we walked into the living room…

"I believe you owe me a reward, Miss. Cornish" Danny informed me after a couple of minutes of silence

"Do I? And what would that be?" I inquired

"How about I re-jog your memory?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow as I looked up at him

Nodding my head, signalling yes, I smiled as he moved off the sofa and moved to hover over my body. I shut my eyes as I waited for the pleasure to start, but instead of his fingers or his mouth doing the work as I'd expected them to, he pushed his length into me, my eyes opening in surprise, Danny smiling at me as he connected his lips with mine…

**What next?**


	19. Chapter 19

JESSIE'S POV:

For the first few weeks when Danny and I arrived back from New York things had been good. He'd been coming home every night to me cooking dinner and then we'd snuggled up on the sofa and watched a film or some mind numbingly boring TV programme. But now his schedule was getting busier and busier as summer was approaching, and the band were playing all the festivals so they'd be touring up and down the country which meant that I would be seeing him less…

"You should come with us, babe?" he suggested one day as I watched him from the doorway as he packed

"No, I can't leave Mum. What if she needs me?" I replied

"There's the phone, there's email, there's Skype, there's Facetime. Come on, it'll be fun" he proclaimed

I deliberated and deliberated over it. Part of me really wanted to go, but part of me didn't. I knew I'd feel insanely guilty about leaving Mum so soon after Dad's death so I'd decided to stay in London as he travelled to all the various places, Isle of Wight, Bridlington, Leeds, Sheffield, Manchester, Glasgow and wherever else the festival season took him…

"Hey, Mum" I greeted her as she answered the phone on our nightly phone call

"Hi, darling" she mirrored "what's the matter? You sound down?"

"You can tell that from me just saying "hey, Mum"?" I questioned

"You're my daughter, Jessica, I know you. What's the matter?" she asked

"Danny left for the festival tour today" I admitted "and I miss him already"

"Why didn't you go with him?" she inquired

"I wanted to stay behind and look for a job. I don't wanna be living off him" I informed her

"Are you sure there's no other reason?" she questioned

"Such as?" I asked, knowing she'd clicked as to the real reason I was staying

"A certain person you're on the phone to right now?" she inquired "Jessie, I'm doing okay"

"Are you really though, Mum?" I questioned

"Yes, darling, I am. Honestly" she assured me "find out where Danny is right now and go and join him. You know you want to"

DANNY'S POV:

"Hey, I miss you" I greeted Jessie as her face appeared on my Facetime screen that evening

"I miss you too" she admitted "listen, whereabouts are you right now?"

"Glasgow, why?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Fancy a roadie?" she inquired, a smirk on her face as she spoke

"You're gonna come and join us?" I asked

"Yeah. I spoke to Mum and she said I should" she informed me "so I'm getting the next plane to you that I can. Fancy meeting me at the airport? And just so you know, there's only one correct answer"

"What time do you get in?" I inquired

"Half past ten" she replied "see you then?"

"See you then" I mirrored "oh and Jess, I love you"

"I love you too" she replied, smiling at me as she ended the call

**Short chapter, but what happens when Jessie struggles to deal with Danny's fame?**


	20. Chapter 20

My mind was swirling from what I'd just heard, but honestly I wasn't surprised. I should've known, really. Making my way back to the hotel via taxi, I ignored Danny's numerous calls and messages…

DANNY'S POV:

"Have either of you two seen Jessie?" I questioned Mark and Glen

"I saw her get into a taxi about half an hour ago" Mark informed me "she looked pissed, mate"

I sighed and ran my hands over my face… "I better go and see if I can track her down"

"Are you not gonna stay? There's hundreds of girls here that wanna meet you" he asked

"And only one who matters" I informed them "I'll see you both tomorrow"

JESSIE'S POV:

"There you are" Danny sighed as he walked into the hotel room "Mark said he saw you getting into a taxi. How come you didn't tell me you were coming back here?"

"Don't touch me" I proclaimed, pushing him off of me as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind "how could you, Danny?"

"What are you talking about, Jess?" he questioned

"Like you don't know" I scoffed "I heard the girls bragging about it"

"Bragging about what? And what girls?" he asked

"The girls backstage, bragging that they'd met you and how good of a kisser you were" I informed him "you must think I'm stupid"

"I think the opposite, actually, or at least I did" he sighed

"Excuse me?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow as I turned to face him

"You're accusing me of cheating on you, right?" he questioned

I nodded, signalling yes…

"After everything we've been through to get here?" he asked "Jess, I was willing to give up my career for you! Nothing else in the world matters to me more than you. Why would I risk what we have?"

I didn't have an answer for him. Now I was thinking clearer, it made sense. Why would he?

"I'm sorry" I whispered, pursing my lips together nervously as I climbed off the bed

"No, don't" he replied, moving away from me as I went to entwine our hands together "I can't believe you think I'd cheat on you, Jess, after everything we've been through to get this point. It really hurts"

"I know, and I'm sorry, Danny, what can I do to make it up to you?" I inquired

"Tell me you trust me. Tell me you trust me 100% or else you might as well go home, and I mean to Essex, not to London, because if you don't trust me when I'm on the road, we can't be together" he explained

_My life without Danny in it would be nothing…_

"I do trust you, 1000% percent" I assured him, sighing with relief as he let me entwine our hands together "it was just nerves, I guess. I didn't know who they were on about and I just assumed it was you"

"They were on about Glen" he informed me "they asked for a kiss on the lips and he did it"

"I'm sorry" I sighed, bringing my free hand up to cup his cheek "you need a shave"

"So demanding" he whispered, pressing his lips to mine "but can we go to bed first?"

I nodded and let him lead me back to the bed, neither of us caring that we were still fully dressed. As he got himself comfortable I snuggled into him and his arm wrapped around my waist tightly, pulling me in further so that I was almost resting on top of him, and that's how we fell asleep…


	21. Chapter 21

DANNY'S POV:

I was awoken to the feel of Jessie's lips on my skin. First my neck, then my chest, then my length…

"Jess" I groaned, trying to pull her back up so we were face-to-face

"What? Do you not want me to?" she questioned, her head rising so her face met mine

"God yes" I breathed as her hand pumped me up and down "but I want you to be sure"

"I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to" she admitted "are you going to let me continue?"

Nodding my head, I clenched the bedsheets beneath me in my fists as she resumed her movements…

JESSIE'S POV:

I obligingly swallowed Danny's load as he hit his high, laughing loudly as he pulled me up and flipped us over so he was now on top of me, his crotch grinding against mine, the dampness between my legs increasing...

I gasped as my pyjama shorts and panties were ripped from my body and Danny pushed himself into me quickly, lifting my knees to my chest, the angle sending him deeper inside of me. I held onto his biceps tightly, my fingernails digging into the skin…

"I really am sorry about last night" I admitted as Danny and I lay together afterwards

"Stop apologising" he begged, his fingertips trailing up and down my bare arm

"How long till you have to be on stage?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I rested my head on my hand

"A couple of hours, why?" he asked

"I was thinking we could go out for breakfast?" I suggested "and maybe do a bit of shopping"

"What sort of shopping?" he inquired

"Shopping that will benefit us both" I replied, kissing him softly "so, what do you say?"

Later on that afternoon as the band played T in the Park, I was stood backstage, such a proud girlfriend as I watched Danny doing what he loved the most, singing, performing, making his fans smile…

**I'm thinking of ending this story soon. If you disagree with this, tell me why. Thanks! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Guys, I am SO, SO sorry for not posting anything for absolutely ages but what with the news both Jessie and Danny have quit The Voice and won't be on the next series, it bummed me out, and what with them not being on my TV screen every week after the second series ended, I just had no inspiration whatsoever. But now I'm back, thanks to 74crazychick for the help…**

"Sorry, Jessie, but you've got tonsillitis" the doctor informed me

Looking over at Danny who was sat in the corner of the room, I sighed heavily. For the past few days I'd been feeling ill and hadn't had an appetite, and automatically we'd assumed I was pregnant, even though we were always safe. Smiling at me weakly, I reciprocated and went back to listening to the doctor…

"I'm going to write you up a prescription of antibiotics to take three times a day with food" he informed me "and if you're no better when the course is up, come back and see me, okay?"

I nodded my head in understanding, taking the prescription from him. Picking up my handbag from the floor, I placed it over my shoulder and thanked the doctor, Danny opening the door for me as we left the room…

Danny and I arrived back at the flat an hour or so later, having done the food shop whilst we were in town too…

"I hate having to leave you when you're like this" he admitted

"What? You're not leaving me" I replied, raising an eyebrow at him in confusion

"I am. You're staying here and getting better whilst I go and finish off the summer tours" he informed me

"Danny, no" I sighed "I said I was going to join you and that's what I'm gonna do, tonsillitis or no tonsillitis"

"But how am I gonna look after you?" he questioned

"How're you gonna look after me if I'm here?" I inquired

"But you being here, I'll know you're alright. If you're backstage, anything could happen" he replied

"Danny, it's tonsillitis" I chuckled "I'll be fine. I should probably ring my Mum and let her know though"

Nodding his head in agreement, he kissed me softly and made his way into the bedroom to continue the packing he'd been doing before we went to the doctors…

"Hi, Mum" I greeted her as she picked up the phone

"Hi, love. How did it go at the doctors? What did they say?" she questioned

"It was what you suspected, tonsillitis" I informed her "I've got a course of antibiotics and have to go back if that doesn't work"

"Oh, sweetheart" she replied "how're you feeling now?"

"A bit rubbish but okay" I admitted "Danny's worried though"

"Why?" she asked

"Because he'll be on stage worrying about me, instead of being off stage worrying" I explained

"You know what, I think it's about time I made a visit" she admitted

"Oh, Mum, you don't have to do that" I informed her

"No, but I want to" she replied "whereabouts are you off to next?"

"Manchester" I stated "you really don't have to, Mum, I'll be fine, honestly"

"Jessie, a child always needs their mother when they're sick. You're no different. When do you leave?" she questioned

"5pm tonight, due to get to the hotel about 8pm" I informed her "are you sure, Mum?"

"I'm sure, love" she assured me "just text me your hotel room number and I'll be there when Danny's on stage"

"Okay, I will. Thanks, Mum. See you later, I love you" I replied

"See you soon, darling. I love you too" she mirrored, both of us hanging up

"What was all that?" Danny inquired, raising an eyebrow as he wheeled his suitcase through the living room to the front door

"Mum's coming on tour" I informed him

"What?" he asked

"Whilst you're on stage, Mum will be with me until I'm better so you don't have to worry" I explained

"Perfect solution" he proclaimed, kissing me softly "hadn't you better finish packing?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, holding my hands out for him to help me up off the sofa and I made my way through to the bedroom…

**I hope you guys are happy to have me back. Not too sure how long this inspiration's gonna last so make the most of it, please and thank you…**


	23. Chapter 23

JESSIE'S POV:

4 hours later we arrived in Manchester, me having slept with my head in Danny's lap for most of the journey, the antibiotics I'd been given having said they'd make me drowsy. Wrapping my blanket around me, Danny held my hand tightly as we made our way from the tour bus we'd been travelling in and into the hotel with the help of security…

"Mum" I proclaimed, seeing her sat in one of the chairs

"Hi, darling" she greeted me, hugging me tightly as I hurried over to her

"I didn't expect you to be here yet" I admitted "how long have you been waiting?"

"Only half an hour" she informed me "how're you feeling?"

"Okay. I've slept most of the journey" I replied "come on, let's say hi to Danny and you can meet the other guys"

"Penny, hi" Danny greeted Mum as we walked over "let me introduce you to Glen and Mark, guys, this is Jessie's Mum, Penny, she's part of the charity event we're performing at in a few weeks time"

"Nice to meet you, Penny" they greeted her, shaking her hand simultaneously

"Have you got a hotel room yet, Mum?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Not yet. I've been waiting for you so you can book in" she informed me

"I think we can sort something to get you one for free" Danny admitted "let's see"

"You don't have to do that, Danny" Mum replied

"It's been done" he informed her, making his way to reception, Glen and Mark following

"Oh, Mum, it's so good to see you" I admitted, hugging her tightly again "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too, darling" she replied as Danny made his way over to us with Mum's hotel room key card

"All on management" he proclaimed, handing her the card "just down the corridor from Jess and I. We're in suite 213 and you're in suite 220"

"A suite?" she questioned "very posh"

I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder… "Come on, let's get you settled"

We made our way to the lifts, Danny, Glen and Mark following…

DANNY'S POV:

"I don't like leaving you" I admitted as Jessie lay in bed, flicking through the Sky channels

"You know I'll be okay" she replied "Mum will be here soon"

"Are you sure?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yes, I'm sure" she chuckled "stop being such a worrier and focus on what's important, having a good gig. I'm so disappointed I won't be there"

"There'll be plenty more in the future, babe" I assured her as a knock at the door sounded, opening it "hi, Penny, come on in"

"Shouldn't you have left five minutes ago?" she questioned as she walked into the room

"Yeah but I've lost my watch" I informed her

"Is this what you're looking for?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Where was it?" I inquired

"On there" she replied, motioning to the sideboard

"Thank you" I proclaimed, kissing her cheek before making my way to Jessie, kissing her softly "I'll see you later, okay?"

Nodding her head, signalling yes, I smiled at her and thanked Penny one last time as I made my way out of the hotel room…

JESSIE'S POV:

"So what're we watching?" Mum inquired as she came and sat down on the bed next to me

"FRIENDS" I informed her

"Brilliant" she proclaimed

After dinner, a film and taking my last set of tablets, I could feel myself dozing off…

"I'll get off, sweetheart" Mum informed me "sleep well"

"Thank you, Mum" I whispered, snuggling into the covers

DANNY'S POV:

The gig had been amazing, the crowd fantastic and as I made my way back to the hotel room, I decided to tweet…

"Thank you Manchester for an amazing first night gig. Back to the hotel for some much needed sleep and to look after my poorly girl. Night, guys xx"

Locking my keypad, I pulled my key card from my pocket and made my way inside the room, smiling as I found Jessie asleep in bed. Quickly changing into a pair of tracksuit bottoms, I climbed into bed behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind…


	24. Chapter 24

JESSIE'S POV:

I awoke the next morning, smiling as I felt Danny's arms wrapped around me from behind. Turning to face him, I ran my hand over his slightly stubbled cheek, pressing a kiss to his lips…

"Morning" he breathed, my forehead resting against his

"Morning, how was the gig?" I questioned

"Amazing" he informed me "you should've been there, Jess. The crowd were amazing"

"I wish I had been" I admitted, kissing him again "how about I apologise for not being there?"

"Someone's feeling better today?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Not better, just horny" I admitted

"Nice and blunt, I like it" he chuckled

"I think you'll like what I have planned even better" I replied

"What're you doing?" he inquired as I climbed out of bed

"You'll see" I informed him, leaning forwards to peck his lips

Grabbing a bag from my suitcase, I made my way into the en-suite bathroom. A while ago whilst Danny had been at rehearsals for this summer's gigs, I'd done a bit of shopping, and Victoria's Secret had been one of my stopping points. Changing into the navy blue babydoll I'd bought, I brushed my hair and made my out into the bedroom, standing in the bathroom doorway…

"What do you think?" I asked Danny, raising an eyebrow at him

"I think you should get the hell over here right now" he informed me

Smiling at him, I did as he said and made my way over, climbing onto the bed, moving to straddle him. Placing his hands on my waist, he quickly pulled me down to kiss him, taking me by surprise, flipping us over suddenly so he was on top…

"Are you just gonna stare or what?" I asked Danny as his lips left mine again

"What do you want me to do?" he questioned

"How about you do whatever you like?" I suggested

Smirking at me, he pressed his lips against mine once more… "I love you"

"I love you too" I mirrored, the last part of my sentence coming out as a moan as Danny's lips began to work their way down my neck

DANNY'S POV:

Taking Jessie's babydoll with me, I continued to kiss every inch of her skin as it was revealed to me. Her hands entwined in my hair as I lavished attention on her breasts, leaving her begging for more. Continuing downwards, I kissed my way down her stomach, dropping her babydoll to the floor as I reached her mound, my mouth descending on it…

JESSIE'S POV:

I was writhing above Danny, my hips bucking with appreciation at what he was doing. He continued the rhythm of slowing down and quickening his movements and by the time orgasm approached the finish line, it soared through me, my back arching off the bed, my hands pulling at fistfuls of his hair as it did…

Quickly removing his tracksuit bottoms and boxers, he pushed himself into me, my hands moving to his shoulders, my fingernails digging into his shoulder blades as he began to push himself in and out of me slowly…


	25. Chapter 25

"Jess, what're you doing in there?" Danny's voice proclaimed from outside the bathroom

I was pregnant. I was going to be a Mum. I was having a baby…

Making my way out of the bathroom, I shoved the pregnancy test into his chest… "That's what I've been doing"

Watching him as he took the pregnancy test away and looked at it, his eyes raised to look at me, his gaze locking with mine… "You're pregnant?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Yeah. Be honest, Danny. How do you feel?"

"I'm gonna be a Dad, Jess. I'm ecstatic. You know how long I've wanted kids for" he replied

I smiled at him warmly as his eyes looked at the pregnancy test again… "We're gonna be parents"

"We're gonna be parents" he mirrored, stepping towards me, cupping my cheeks in his hands, kissing me passionately

That night I stood backstage as Danny and his band mates performed in London. Placing my hand on my bump I looked down… "That's your Daddy, baby"

**Very short chapter, I know. Sorry about that, but Jessie/Danny are gonna be parents…**


End file.
